Vehicle batteries often need to be charged as the stored power from time to time may become depleted. This is particularly true with battery-powered vehicles, such as electric cars, that have no other means to easily self-charge. However, other types of vehicles that do typically have a self-charging capability, such as hybrid cars, can also benefit from being charged from time to time. Battery chargers for vehicles are typically stored out of the environment and when they are needed, they are brought out to the vehicle to provide charging functions. Alternatively, chargers can be left out in the environment when not being used.
In the case where battery chargers are stored out of the environment, the user of the battery charger must set aside a certain amount of storage space in order to store the battery charger, take the battery charger from its storage location and bring it to the vehicle to be charged. Additionally the user must make the proper arrangements to provide the charger with power by providing an extension cord and the like. This approach is less than beneficial in that the user must have a storage location, it takes time for the user to set up the charging system and associated extension cord, and because the charger must be exposed to the environment during the charging, it is subject to the various problems described in further detail below.
When the charger is arranged outside in the environment, the charger requires power such as an extension cord. In this regard, the extension cord typically ends up trailing along the ground. This trailing extension cord might create a safety hazard for tripping, a shock hazard, and generally a hazard for people, pets, and other vehicles that may come into proximity. Such issues are further problematic when the charger requires a larger power cord that delivers higher voltage and/or higher current such as two phase or three-phase power.
The charger is typically exposed to the environment such that the environment may cause some level of damage to the charger such as corrosion, water exposure that may short circuit or otherwise damage the electrical parts or the like. Additionally, as the charger is open to the environment, the charger might be damaged by people, pets, animals, or other vehicles accidentally or might be subject to vandalism. Further the charger being located in the environment may also be a hazard to other vehicles, people, pets, or animals due to its location, construction (sharp edges or corners), and so on. Moreover, the charger being located in an unprotected environment also leaves it susceptible to being stolen. Accordingly, such approaches are less than satisfactory for someone who needs to charge their vehicle on a regular basis. Such approaches are equally unsatisfactory for businesses and municipalities that want to provide charging capability to customers and citizens. Finally, battery chargers are often unattractive and can be unsightly.
Accordingly there is a need for a battery charger that is easy to use and access, is better protected from damage, safer for people, pets, animals and vehicles, less likely to damage the property of others, that is resistant to environmental damage, that is attractive and blends into the streetscape, simple to install, has a compact design, and includes a design that results in low cost service and maintenance.